Forged Reality
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: A new team, causing a bit of mayhem in the LARP world. Is it possible, they're exactly what they claim to be? Set in PaisleyRose's Forged world.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally getting it started... This is based in PaileyRose's "Forged" Trilogy, starting with "Forged Magic", where a majority of this story will be taken from. Go, read all three, then come back here. Enjoy.**

"Do any of you know why Jareth called us all together like this?" Sarah said. It was about six months after the joining, and Sarah was not coping well. She had almost completely withdrawn from the others, mourning the loss of Quinn while trying to celebrate the return of Jareth. It was hard on her, and Jareth didn't seem to be making it any better.

Anne shook her head. "He just said he had an important announcement and he wanted us all together for it. I though he would at least tell you..."

Sarah glanced away from her friend. "He hasn't told me anything," she said in a soft voice.

Anne glanced to Ryan, shrugging. Ryan turned to Giles, who was pouring over a set of scrolls. Before Ryan could say anything, Giles looked up and shook his head.

Jareth entered the room, a paper in his hand. Not the parchment they had all gotten used to, but a regular, 8 ½ by 11-inch sheet of computer paper. Grinning madly, he slid the paper to them.

Giles turned it so they could read it. "An LARP Halloween event?"

"Oh, no. I'm done with those. Don't you remember how Sarah's first LARP event turned out?" Anne demanded, crossing her arms.

"I remember very well," Jareth said calmly. "But this one will be different."

"How can you be so sure?" Ryan asked.

Jareth's grin returned. "Because I'm the one running it."

"And that's supposed to reassure us... how?" Anne said dryly.

Jareth sat. "I need you three - four, Giles, if you're willing to be a contestant - to find a group that is entering. It is a four-man group - well, a four-_woman_ group. They don't exactly... play by the rules."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Anne snapped.

"And how difficult is this going to be, exactly? I mean, LARP events usually get a lot of players - how do we know we've got the right team?"

"Oh, you'll know. These girls aren't exactly subtle. And I need to get a hold of them because..." Jareth hesitated.

"Because...?" Anne prompted.

Sarah turned, walking to the window.

"I need to find out who these girls are. What their motives are."

"Maybe they're looking for a bit of fun and freedom." Sarah spoke up for the first time. "Isn't that what most girls are looking for? A night off to hang with good friends, scare up a little entertainment?"

Jareth glanced at her but said nothing.

"Alright. Say we do this. What if we find out there's more than meets the eye?"

Jareth's eyes glittered. "Then we bring them back here."

"I'm in," Ryan said. "Anne?"

"Sure. I could use some fun."

"I'm game. It's been a while since I played in an LARP event," Giles added.

All four glanced to Sarah, who hadn't moved from the window. "Sareth?" Anne called. "You game?"

She turned to look at them, an unnamable emotion in her eyes. After a moment, she grinned. "Why not? It's just a game. What could go wrong?"

**Famous. Last. Words.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash-LEIGH!"

Ashleigh muttered something incoherent, flipping over in the Nest, her arm tossed casually across her eyes, silver Möbius ring on her left hand glinting in the dim light. "What?" She yelled back.

She heard one of her roommates stomp in. "What happened to no visitors?" Ana snapped.

"Still holds," Ashleigh responded, voice annoyed.

"then why is _he_ here?"

Ashleigh opened her eyes to see her boyfriend in the doorway, standing next to a very angry Ana. "Cuz he's not a visitor," she said warmly, stretching out her hands.

He took them, letting her pull him down next to her. Ana stormed away in a huff. "If he interrupts our strategizing again..." she warned, her voice fading away.

"Chris will calm her down," Ashleigh said, snuggling against his side. The Nest was still messy, considering Ashleigh hadn't left it for a day. The girls crashed there together, drawing comfort in each other's nearness in the foreign place.

"And Ri will get her riled up again," he murmured back.

Ashleigh giggled. "Not that I have to worry about that. The dragonswan's out with 'Lejo."

"Clever girl," he purred.

She preened. "That's why I'm Queen," she murmured back. "Are you ready for the Event?"

"More than. What's taking the King so long to send the Victors?"

"Gotta make sure we're real. Of course, I could have sent him a note, but that takes all the fun out of it."

He laughed throatily. "And it's all about fun with you, isn't it, Aislynn?"

"We're not the party Court for nothing, Alasdair," she responded in a deep purr, before pressing her lips to his.

XxXxX

When Alasdair left, Ash stumbled from the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Where's the ring?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Ash grinned in response.

Ana and Chris sighed. "Anyway," Ana said in a loud voice, "How will we know it's them?"

Ash grabbed a pen, quickly writing out names. "Lady Roxanne of Kingstown. Paladin Ryaven of Balastard. Sareth of the Vortex." Grinning happily, she turned the page back. "I can even tell you the talents of each."

"Do it." Chris spun the page back.

Ash scrawled those out too.

"How do you know?" Ana demanded.

"Ace told me," she purred, standing and sauntering to the kitchen.

The door swung open. "What'd I miss?" Ri asked, closing the door behind her.

"Ace came over, and Ash pulled her Summer faery stuff on him to get him to spill." Ana rolled her eyes.

Ash laughed from the kitchen. "Who says I pulled anything on him? That elf is conniving enough on his own."

"I she wearing the ring?' Ri asked in a low voice.

The other two shook their heads.

Ri snorted. "Conniving elf, my-"

Chris shot her a dark look.

"-Rear end," Ri finished.

Ash sniggered, sauntering back. "So, how's the dragonswain?"

Ri turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"And _I'm_ the one pulling tricks. Right."

"Thief."

"Mindless fighting robot."

Ri started to her feet. Ash laughed, pushing her back down. "Relax, Ria. I'm teasing."

"This tourney had better be worth it."

"If you go up against the King's Paladin, it'll be more than worth it."

Ri smiled darkly. "I'm looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarah, are you ready yet?" Anne demanded from outside.

"Hang on," she muttered, fixing her hair around the Juliet cap. She wasn't in the same outfit she wore when she started in the LARP world - instead, she decided in the more risqué outfit she wore when she was the King's Champion against Quinn.

She paused. _Quinn_. She needed his strength right now.

"Sarah!" Anne pounded on the door.

"Coming, coming," she sighed, standing and grabbing her things. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the Tarsi Spider and tucked it into a pocket. Satisfied, she left the room.

Anne grinned. "I think we'll catch their attention, don't you?" She asked, linking arms with Sarah. She was also in what she wore as Champion of Labyrinthia, as were Ryan and Giles.

Sarah returned her grin, and followed her to the portal. They stepped through, Jareth in the lead, then Sarah, then Anne, Ryan, and Giles. When they came through on the other side, they had all affected their LARP personas. "I will see you four on the other end," Jareth said before disappearing into the crowd. They checked in; Giles, standing in as a Cleric, received a small, leather bound book. Roxanne received a set of blank scrolls. Ryaven, a small bag of smooth, round skipping stones, and Sareth a lockpick set. They glanced at each other, then at their objects.

"Anyone else having flashbacks?" Sareth murmured.

The others laughed nervously.

A group of girls walked past, one bumping shoulders with Roxanne. "Hey!" she snapped.

The girls stopped and turned to face them.

"Who do you think you are?" Roxanne said snidely, her hands on her hips.

The youngest grinned, stepping forward, long tan leg encased in a sandy thigh-high corset boot flashing through the high slit of her skirt. "Let me make the introductions. This is Analie, our Mystic. She's kick-ass, let me tell you." The girl in a sandy brown dress with a corset-top brown leather overcoat dropped into a quick curtsey. Her right hand was curled around a staff with an eagle topper, a small crystal held in the wooden bird's beak. "And Ria, our warrior; she'll kick your ass." The girl in a brown leather corset with chain-mail drape-sleeves and leather breeches smirked, right hand resting on the hilt of a sword strapped to her left hip. "Christallë, our scholar. She can run circles around you with what she knows." The scholar dropped into a deep curtsey. Her skirts fluttered, from a creamy white underskirt to the sandy brown overskirt. A pouch of scrolls was slung over one shoulder, holding back the Renaissance sleeves of her sandy brown top.

"And you?" Roxanne demanded.

The girl grinned slowly, right hand resting on her bare hip. She wore one color, from her boots to the skirt that was only connected by a series of knots barely five inches long, the slashed top and the bandeau. She had sandy brown strips of fabric tied to her upper arms and wrists, as well as her thighs above her boots. "M'name's Aislynn."

"And what do you _do_?"

Aislynn's left hand came up, a gold coin flickering over her fingers. It came to rest between her thumb and the side of her forefinger. A silver Möbius ring was on her ring finger. "Me? I'm a thief." She flipped the coin into the air.

Anne grabbed it, moving to put it into her purse. Her hand scrabbled when she couldn't find it.

Aislynn laughed, dangling the coin purse from her fingertip. "I'm good at my job."

Roxanne snatched the purse away and glared at the girl's retreating backs.

"I think we found our group," Ryaven murmured.

**Short... but necessary. Find my hat-tip the Subtilior. Although, beware of the mind-screwage that is In A Glass, Darkly. I **_**still**_** shudder from that...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brilliant way to introduce us, Ash," Ana said, lips pursed.

Ash laughed, flipping the bronze coin she'd kept. "Maybe the king's group will pay attention to us now."

"Do they know our people on the inside?" Ria asked.

"No," Chris said confidently. "They have no idea."

The girls laughed happily.

A loud wolf whistle echoed behind them. Ria tensed, flipping off the group of guys behind them.

The Hispanic one laughed, coming forward and wrapping his arms around Ria's waist, swinging her off the ground.

"_Alejo!_" she cried, laughing and screaming simultaneously.

"Hey, Alex," Ash said, grinning.

Alasdair stood beside her, wrapping the traveling cloak about her, pulling her tight against his chest. "You had to wear that, didn't you, Aislynn?" he murmured in her ear.

She giggled. "Did you see the King's Mystic's outfit? I want that!"

"I'm sure you do," he said dryly. She giggled again.

Chris was blushing madly as another of the group, a sandy blonde blue-eyed _gorgeous _guy came up to her, taking her hand and pressing it to her lips. "More beautiful every time I see you, my dear," he said.

"Jaxon..." she murmured, fighting down a smile.

The last of the group, a long, black haired male, shadowed Analie, murmuring something in her ear. Ana blushed bright red, her hand going to her chest as if to hide the cleavage her corset top gave her. The male laughed darkly, taking her hand. "You're horrible, Isaac," Ana said accusingly.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," he responded.

Aislynn giggled, spinning away from Alasdair. She breathed a taunt at him that she knew he would hear, even from the distance he was. "Catch me if you can, Ace."

A determined, hungry look came over him, and he gave chase.

Aislynn squealed, taking off, weaving through the mazes of the Event, disappearing through the intricate twists and turns. Alasdair disappeared after her.

Christallë sighed. "They'll be gone for a little while," she said, pushing her bag back. "They can catch up. Continue?"

Jack offered his arm, and she took it, smiling.

The others fell into a well practiced formation: the two warriors, Ria and Alexander, on the edges, slightly to the back; the two Mystics, Analie and Isaac slightly ahead and to the inside of them; the two scholars, Jaxon and Christallë walking center, even though that spot would have been for the thieves, had they been there. Christallë grinned at Jaxon. "Let's see who wins, then."

"Oh, it's on," Alex responded, drawing his blade and swinging it theatrically, the low lights flashing off it.

"You aren't _really_ picking a fight over this, are you?" Analie asked.

"It's not a fight," Ria responded, drawing her own blade. "It's a _challenge_."

"We're screwed," Jaxon murmured to Christallë. "Without Ace and Ash, our teams will tear each other to shreds. You know it's those two who keeps the others fighting fair."

"Ash? Fight fair?" Christallë laughed. "You haven't spent nearly enough time with the faery girl, have you?"

Jaxon grinned. "I must say, every time I try, I seem to be distracted by a certain elven maiden."

Christallë blushed.

"Yo, Chris!" Ria called. "When d'y'think the King's group will realize we're not exactly on the same playing field?"

"Shush up, dragonswan," Analie said. "Do you want the rest of the group to realize we're not supposed to _exist_?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that your lover's the closest to human of the group?" Ria responded sharply.

"Play nice, you guys," Aislynn chided from the back of the group, Alasdair's arms around her waist triumphantly. Around his left pinky, the silver Möbius ring glimmered tauntingly.

**Any guesses on what, exactly, everyone is? Can you figure that much out yet?**


	5. Chapter 5

They group kept catching glimpses of the other team throughout. At level one, Sareth saw Aislynn sitting on a trunk, watching them with a smirk on her lips. Her legs were crossed, her foot bouncing against the wood of the trunk. What had caught her eye, though, was the crystal orb dancing across her hands. She was mesmerized by it, watching it flash across the girl's hands, until Roxanne required her attention. They unriddled the clue given them, and Sareth glanced back at where Aislynn had been. The girl was gone, but the trunk was open. She glanced in – it was what they needed for their next quest.

Roxanne saw Christallë at level two, writing frantically against a wall. Her plumed quill jittered in her hand, as if it was trying to keep up with her words. Christallë soon slipped away, and when they found themselves where Christallë was, there was an extra scroll with the ones left for them. Roxanne knew it wasn't from the game – the ribbon holding it closed was the wrong color and size. She slipped the scroll into her pouch.

At level three, Ryaven came across the Knight with another guy. He was dressed similarly to her – He had a leather vest top with chain mail sleeves, doeskin breeches and boots that came to mid calf. He was Hispanic, black hair falling into dark brown eyes. He had a cocky grin, his arm wrapped around the Knight's waist.

The Knight giggled. "You won't tell Aislynn, will you?" Her smiled turned dark. She loosened her sword in its sheath, making it easy to draw. "If you do, it'll come to blows between us."

"And I'll be fighting," the male interjected.

"I can fight my own battles, 'Lejo," she said impatiently.

He growled deep in his throat. "A girl with fire and skill. Sexy."

Ryaven laughed in agreement. "Your secret's safe with me, Sister. Brother."

The Knight inclined her head, twining her fingers through the man's and dragging him off.

On the last level, Giles saw the Mystic. She was singing softly, stroking the head of the eagle perched on her staff. She saw him watching and smiled, not stopping in her singing. She winked, her fingers trailing over her eagle. He was about to glance away when movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention – the eagle _shivered_. The Mystic's smile grew when she noticed he'd noticed. She pursed her lips in a silent kiss before turning away.

With the game over, the team thought they'd won, but when they'd returned to the starting point, two other teams were already there. The team of girls were lounging across most of the seats available, but the other team was completely of males, one of which the man Ryaven had caught with the female Knight. Realization hit the team at once – the team of males were with the girls. Each had their counterpart – the two Knights; a man in a thick brown clack with the Thief; another with the Scholar, a very proper, tidy appearance, not unlike the Scholars of the Fae Realm; and one with the Mystic, his dark eyes unreadable.

The Thief stood, a smirk on her lips. "Well played, Queene Sareth, Lady Roxanne, Sir Ryaven, Master Giles. Perhaps next time our paths cross, it will be on a worthy battlefield."

Sareth flinched when Aislynn called her Queene. "Why the title?" She asked softly.

"More importantly, how did you know our names?" Ryaven asked.

"I'm more observant than you give me credit for," Christallë said, snickering.

Sareth's gaze was still fixed on Aislynn, whose smirk was growing by the moment. Aislynn held her hand out to the male she was with. He stretched out, taking her hand, silver ring on his pinky catching the light. Aislynn started to lead the teams out when she turned and said, "Sarah, dear? Give my love to the Grand Master – he needs to come visit more often."

**Ha. Yes. Win. So, Jare's talking to me again – finally – and I'm working on some of my older fics. Forged is at the head of the ideas right now, so stay tuned for more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was _so boring_!" Ria cried, tossing her sword into the back of the van. She pulled on an oversized shirt and, in a practiced move, removed her corset.

"What do you expect, an actual challenge?" Ash said, untying the bands around her arms and legs.

"Well, it's no Zaker puzzle, but I was expecting at least _something_," Ria complained, clipping her bra shut.

Chris leaned around Ria, dropping her bag nest to Ria's sword with one hand, and unclipping Ria's bra with the other.

"Hey!" Ria said, a hand flying to her back to catch the ends. The girls laughed, Ash shaking her head. "When will you guys quit doing that?" Ria demanded.

"When you learn to stay in your corset till we get back to the apartment," Ana said, tossing her overcoat into the back with everything else.

Ria stuck her tongue out.

The group climbed into the van, settling in. "Anyway," Ash said. "When do you think Jare's Queene's gonna come for us?"

"I think you really freaked her out with that," Chris said. "She seemed really uncomfortable."

Ash fell silent, brooding. "The merge isn't quite complete, is it? I mean, it started, at the wedding, but it hasn't finished. He still feels... wrong." Ash flinched. "There's a better word than that, isn't there?" 

"Probably. But you've captured the sentiment well enough."

The crews fell silent, each in their own thoughts. Alex finally spoke up. "Well, whenever she does come, we'll know it's time for a bit of real fun."

Cheers went up from that.

When they got to the apartment and unloaded, Ash immediately disappeared into the back room that they'd found was on a Ley line, allowing her to slip back to her Court when needed. When she returned a couple hours later, she was tipsy and quite literally glowing. "So I got some news and about a week's worth of real liquor for us," she said, her words only slightly slurred. She was giggling, carting several cases of wines behind her. "No Faery wines for y'all, but I've got your own with me."

The crews descended on the cases, splitting them up and cracking a handful open. Once everyone was properly drunk in celebration, Zac asked, "So what's the news?"

"'Parently, Jare paid my Court a visit whilst we were in the LARP. He left a message for me with Kira."

"What did it say?" Zac asked.

Ash wagged her finger at him. "Left _me_ a message, Zac. But the main gist is that he knows it's us and he'll be sending a 'messenger'-" they knew she was a bit more than tipsy by the air quotes she used, which only come out when she's good and drunk- "to invite us to Lybrinthia."

"Wonder which one it'll be?" Ria slurred, hiccupping and then falling into a fit of giggles.

"Prolly all of 'em, if you think about it," Chris said, her voice slow and thoughtful. "He wouldn't want to leave his Queene unprotected, so he'll send his Knight. Ryan's consort wouldn't want to be away from him, but he wouldn't expect the Knight to protect them both, so the Archer."

"Or he knows Sarah can hold her own," Jack said.

"Wouldn't risk it," Ana said, shaking her head. "She matters too much."

Ace glanced to Ash, asking his question with his eyes. She responded in like, standing up from her small nest-like chair. "Be right back," she said, leading Ace into the other room.

"Zac?"

"'Zactly what I was thinking."

**Ooooooh... what about Zac? Why are Ace and Ash weary of him? The plot thickens! Finally!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you found them." Jareth sounded satisfied, as if he knew they would. "I did a little background check on them and I found where they're staying."

"You didn't warn us about the other team," Anne said.

Sarah relished the surprised look on Jareth's face. So it wasn't just a wild goose chase, then.

"Other team?"

"Of guys. Each seemed to be with one of the girls. Why didn't you tell us there were more?" Sarah asked.

"He didn't know." Anne sounded amused, and she smirked at Sarah. "The great King isn't all-knowing, after all."

Ignoring her, Jareth continued. "I need you four to deliver a message. I have a feeling that they're not quite what they claim to be."

"Message," Sarah said suddenly. "The Thief gave me a message for you."

Jareth glanced at her inquisitively. "Oh?"

"She said you needed to visit more often. Who is she?"

"That's what I need you to find out."

XxXxX

Sarah was frustrated. Jareth never spoke to her, they rarely spent time together, and now he was sending them out as a messenger. Demoted from Queen to messenger. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"This is it," Giles said, pointing to the door. The number matched the one Jareth had given them. Sarah came forward and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door swung open and a young woman leaned against the doorway. She rubbed at her eyes. "'Lo. It's too early for important stuff."

"It's two in the afternoon," Anne said.

The woman nodded. "Too early. We celebrated last night cuz we found-" she blinked and snapped her mouth shut. "Queenling," she said after a moment, surprised coloring her voice.

"Aislynn?" Sarah asked.

She nodded. "Ashleigh, here in the real world. Hang on." She turned around and let out a sharp whistle. There were several moans, and a pillow was thrown at her. "Look alive, people, Queenling and her attendants are here!"

"Still drunk!" cane one answer.

"Too early, send 'em away!" came another.

"Look. We don't say no to the Queenling if we want answers!" Ash snapped, lobbing the pillow back. She turned to Sarah and the rest. "Sorry. The army's still a little hungover from our party last night. Come on in, they'll wake up in a bit." She opened the door wider, leading the group in. She gently nudged a lump of clothes. "If you're not going to be awake to help, go cuddle with Ana in the Nest and send Chris out. She's a morning person. Take the boys with you."

The lump slowly stretched, revealing a completely disheveled woman. She pulled on a hand, which led to a man about a head taller than her. Ryan recognized them immediately as the Knights. They stumbled off to the bedroom, and a few moments later, another woman came out, her blonde hair tied back in a hair tie. She seemed the most put-together of the group.

"Hey Chris. Jack awake?"

"Since eleven," she responded. "Ace is still out though – want me to get him?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it. Ana and Zac still out?"

"Yep. Well – not Ana, but she doesn't want to leave Zac."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Of course. Can you take care of the kitchen? I'm still not awake, and I don't want to stick my foot in my mouth."

Chris nodded. "I'll put the kettle on. Do any of you need anything?" she asked, turning to the group.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked.

"Make that three," Ryan said after a glance to Anne.

"I'll have tea, thanks," Giles said, earning a smile from Ash.

She led them to another room where they could all sit comfortably. There was no table, but there were a ton of cushions and rugs on the floor. "Make yourselves comfortable, Chris'll be back in a bit."

Once they were all settled in, she asked, "So. How can I help you?"

"I delivered your message. How do you know him?" Sarah started.

"Oh, we're old childhood friends," Ash said, her clear brown eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Anne asked. "So you're really not what you claim to be."

"Are we?" Chris asked, coming in and setting down the drinks. Ash took her cup of tea, steeping her leaves and adding a bit of honey. Chris sat next to her, smiling happily. "Or are we _exactly_ what we claim to be?"

"Really, Sar, you need to learn to spot your own," Ash chided gently, sipping her tea.

Giles and Ryan both tensed, subconsciously moving to protect the women.

"Oh, stand down, you two," Ash said. "Why would I hurt the Queenling? Jare's an old friend of mine, remember."

"He's never mentioned you," Sarah said.

"Oh, I know," she responded. "I've been under the radar for a number of years, taking care of my Court. I've had a need to come back, though, and that need requires Jareth."

"Court?" Giles asked.

"I'm Queen, Archer. Ace is my consort. Chris and Jack, my Scholars. Ana and... Zac, my Mystics. And Ria and Alex, my warriors. Dragons always make the best fighters."

"Dragons?" Anne asked.

"Does Jare teach you _nothing_?" Ash made a disgusted sound. "Yes, dragons. There are a select few that can take human form, and the two best happen to be mine."

"Jareth has a clutch. Can any of them take human form?"

"Jare's clutch? Oh, no. No, they don't have that ability. There's only one clutch that can, and none have sovereignty over them. Ria and Alex stay with me because we are friends. They are free to leave whenever they wish."

"Wait. Are we going to Lybrinthia _today_?" Ria demanded, bursting in.

Ash and Chris looked inquisitively at Sarah.

"I believe that was the plan."

Ash sighed, unfolding from her place on the floor. Sarah noticed, then, how the pillows and throws she'd been sitting on gave her a slight boost over them, taking an almost throne-like appearance as she vacated them. She smiled – Faeries and their unconventional thrones.

Ash cradled her teacup and saucer, glancing at Ria. "Go wake the others, pack your bags. We'll stop by Court before we leave, so leave room for the rest of your stuff. All of my things are at Court. Chris, do your thing."

Ria bounced away, her voice echoing back to them as she yelled for the others to wake up. Ash followed at a much slower pace, skirts twisting around her ankles as she walked.

Chris smiled at the group. "So, what does His Majesty need from us?" She asked, drawing a notepad and pencil from the many folds of the chaos on the floor.

They glanced at each other, and Chris laughed. "Yeah, I didn't figure he would. Monarchs. They're all the same, aren't they?" She smiled kindly at Sarah. "No offence, M'Lady, but you're not quite the same as the Faery Monarchs. You're too... human. Keep that bit, will you?"She stood, tucking the tray against her hip. "C'mon, I'll do the introductions that Ash was so kind to overlook last time we met."

The others laughed and followed her out of the room. Chris gestured around them. "We found that this building is on a Ley line, so Ash uses it to get back to her Court through the Nest." She gestured to a closed door. "That's the Nest. Those of us who prefer those sorts of sleeping conditions – The Dragons, Ash, Zac and Ace – sleep there. Ana and I have actual beds in another room. Kitchen's over there. Ash insisted on a full kitchen – she may be Faery, but she _loves_ to bake human sweets. Oh, her cheesecake. To die for."

"You gonna pack, Chris?" another woman asked, coming out of the Nest. She wore a tunic and jeans, hair swept back from her face.

"Packed last night," Chris said smugly. "Knew they were going to come. Oh, Ana- these are the Champions of Lybrinthia. Sarah, Anne, Ryan and Giles."

Ana smiled. "Nice to properly meet you all. Lady Sarah, you're the Mystic, right?"

Sarah nodded.

Ana's smile widened. "I look forward to talking to you in Lybrinthia."

"Ana?" A male voice called from the Nest. "Where's my Spells Book?"

Ana disappeared back into the Nest with a wave, saying, "Did you check the case? You know Ash puts everything there..."

Another man tried to slip past them, but Chris caught his arm. "Ace, be nice," she chided.

He glanced at them, golden eyes unsettling. "Hello." He pulled his arm free, disappearing into the kitchen.

Chris sighed. "That's Ace, Ash's consort. Don't know what she sees in him, but His Majesty was the one to introduce them."

"Really?" Anne said. "Ace doesn't seem the type to enjoy Lybrinthia."

"He didn't," Ash said, reappearing. "Jare was hoping to shove off his anti-socialness on me. We fell in love, he completed my Quest – and it wasn't easy – and he's been my consort since. Not that he fits better in my Court, mind you," she laughed, "Since the Summer Court's well known for being a Party Court. We put college frats to shame with our parties and drinking." She smiled as the man returned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "He's good at what he does. I don't have anyone in my crew who doesn't do something and is the absolute best at what they do." She glanced at the group. "Well, perhaps not absolute best."

Ace laughed softly into her shoulder. "You ready to go back to Court?" he asked.

She sighed. "It should be night. I won't be able to leave until early morning. Willing to risk it?"

"You could leave, you just don't want to."

She took on an affected air. "I have responsibilities to my Court."

"That require you to party and drink all night."

She grinned. "Exactly." She walked towards the Nest. "Sarah, Queenling of the Labyrinth. Lady Anne, Lybrinthian Scholar. Sir Ryan, King's Knight of Lybrinthia. Sir Giles, King's Archer of Lybrinthia. Be welcome in my Court."

They glanced at each other. Shrugging, they followed Ash and Ace into the Nest, Chris following behind them, the Scholar laughing happily.

**What new adventure awaits our friends? Well, since I hope to have this done by NaNo so I can focus on my own story, you won't have to wait long~! It only took me a year to update! Thanks for reading, though. ^^**


End file.
